Abstract The Administrative (Admin) Core, led by the Program Director (PD) Dr. David Herndon, will set the overall scientific direction of the P50 Burn Center and oversee the scientific progress of all projects and cores (Aim 1). The PD will be responsible for strategic management of the P50 Burn Center and will be advised by an Internal Steering Committee and an External Review Board; the Admin Core will provide administrative support to the advisory committees and organize their meetings, along with twice-monthly research-in-progress meetings and twice-yearly meetings of the Data and Safety Monitoring Board. In addition to providing overall scientific management of the Center, the Admin Core will provide the organizational and functional structure necessary to facilitate and/or manage project/core finances (Aim 2); use of Core resources (Aim 3); and issues related to animal and human study conduct, intra- and extra-center communications, NIH reporting, promoting Center research, and dissemination of research results (Aim 4). The Admin Core will also be tasked with larger issues of promoting institutional development activities, outreach, and serving as an advocate for burn research initiatives on the University of Texas Medical Branch campus. The Scientific Associate PD, Dr. Oscar Suman, will oversee the day-to-day operations of the Center. He will receive administrative support from Dr. Celeste Finnerty (Scientific Associate PD and Associate Administrative Director), and clerical support from Administrative Assistant Mrs. Sharon Best. By performing the above-mentioned functions, the Admin Core will ensure continued efforts towards programmatic and project/core goals, and ultimately allow the P50 Burn Center to fulfill its mission.